


【柴哈】威猛先生狂吻多情少男

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 宅男弟弟和小偷哥哥在东京塔doi
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【柴哈】威猛先生狂吻多情少男

刘昊然是个宅男，活了二十多年一直有一个愿望，那就是过上二次元男主的生活，当然了，日本也是刘昊然一直以来心中的旅行圣地。  
  
所以当他得知他被选中去日本实习时他整个人都当机了。快乐的小星星在刘昊然的眼前转来转去，他似乎已经看见了各式各样的美女萝莉一起出现在他眼前喊他欧尼桑的样子。

刘昊然是误打误撞被选中参加这个项目的，他可怜的日语储备全来自于他毕生看过的动漫，也约等于日语储备为零。今天已经是刘昊然来到日本的第七天，这几天过得不算痛快，但也还算快活。

看过了富士山，吃过了寿司，逛了大阪的秋叶原，喂过奈良的小鹿，刘昊然明天计划去东京塔。

同行的同学笑话刘昊然死宅，说他来日本就是为了满足他的私心，心思根本就没放在学术上，早晚会被教授赶回国去。

刘昊然懒得跟他们搭话，他一个普通人才不跟高智商怪物们在一个频道呢，就当他庸俗肤浅好了。  
  
晚上刘昊然偷偷在被窝里上网查攻略，查着查着就昏昏欲睡了。

-

霓虹灯，收音机，女士香烟。

马路上有几辆飞驰而过的各色跑车，扬起一阵又一阵灰尘，车载音响放着90年代的日本流行歌曲，坐在车子上的女人回头笑着，手里握着香槟或是精致小巧的手枪。

刘昊然正站在马路中间，车身堪堪从他身侧擦过，他看见无数车流，闪着五颜六色的灯光由远及近由近及远。

“欸……”刘昊然伸手想抓住斑驳的光晕，可打开手掌却什么也没有，只有一缕粉红色的雾渐渐散开，戴着点甜丝丝的烟味儿。

“这什么啊……”刘昊然显然不在状况里，他迷茫地四下看看，他在马路中间，前面不远就是被大厦高楼半遮半掩的东京塔。

晚上的东京塔亮着橘黄灯光，和街边路灯的颜色没什么两样，即暖又疏离。

刘昊然晃晃头跑出了马路，他回到街边，仔细看看马路上的车辆，好像有人把半个身子从车窗或天窗上探出来，嘴里喊着刘昊然听不懂的日语，手里举着手枪或者步枪。

怎么在街上就开始掏枪啊，刘昊然正疑惑着，一枚子弹就打碎了刘昊然身边一家店铺的玻璃窗。玻璃破碎的声音尖利又刺耳，但在子弹不断出膛的背景音里却格外和谐。

刘昊然捂住了耳朵，看见十几米开外的霓虹灯牌下有一个男孩正在往这边看，他手里转着一把漂亮的左轮手枪，彩光照到冰冷的金属表面折射出凌厉的线条。

男孩不转枪了，他把手枪朝刘昊然举起来了。

“什……”刘昊然刚要躲闪，便一脚踏空，他眼前各色光点跳动，正眩晕着便突然摔在水泥地上。

刚抬起头，就有人朝刘昊然的脸上重重吹了口烟雾，呛得刘昊然咳嗽起来。不过烟的味道很熟悉，好像刚刚在哪里闻过这甜甜的味道。

“中国来的？”是男孩子的声音，在晚风的吹拂声中听不真切。

刘昊然莫名其妙地抬起头，他看见眼前的男孩用修长白皙的食指和中指夹住一根燃着的粉色香烟，细长的烟身一看就是某种女士香烟，刚那口甜腻的烟雾想必就是他吐在自己脸上的。

男孩靠着墙把小小的烟嘴送到肉感的嘴唇边，然后伸出舌头舔舔樱粉色的唇再张口轻轻吸了一口，吐出淡淡一缕烟后又问:“子弹差点就打中你了，不要命？”

刘昊然不明就里，他不明白好端端的怎么就混进了枪战，他不得不傻傻地用力点了点头，略戴狼狈地从地上爬起来。

男孩随手掐灭了烟丢在垃圾箱，又缓缓向刘昊然走来，脚上穿着的方头学生皮鞋在坚硬的地面上敲出哒哒的响声。

刘昊然抬头看他越走越近，才发现男孩穿着学生制服，上衣是女式的白色水手领制服，胸前还打了个漂亮的黑色蝴蝶结，下身却是一条黑色男式短裤，左边的大腿上还绑着一条皮质武装枪带，插着那把精致的史密斯转轮手枪。

“知道他们在干什么吗？”男孩比刘昊然矮了一些，他抱着双臂抬头看着刘昊然的脸，刘昊然注意到他鼻子上一点小小的痣和随风轻轻飘动的垂软短发，然后眼神一扫瞧见男孩左耳带了个大大的银色爱心耳环。

男孩看着刘昊然惊讶又羞涩的目光并不感到意外，甚至挑衅地踮踮脚，惹得那只耳环微微摇晃。

“不……不知道，你是干嘛的？”刘昊然心里暗道不妙，大概率眼前这人不是什么好人但又带着奇怪的吸引力。

“嗯……我是什么人？你想知道？”男孩又后退了几步，刘昊然的耳边又渐渐响起了电视机屏幕雪花时的沙沙声。

“你到底是什么人！”刘昊然顿时脑袋胀痛，他只好又蹲下紧紧抱着头，眼睛却坚持看着那个男孩。

男孩轻盈地单手撑跳过半高的石阶，带起的风将他的衣领吹得上下翻飞，胸前的蝴蝶结和左耳的耳环一起甩动，白皙肉感的大腿根在刘昊然眼前一扫而过。

男孩消失前刘昊然仿佛在耳边听到男孩在说话，他说——我是个贼。

-

刘昊然又跌进一片虚无的彩光里，车水马龙的声音好像被湿漉漉轻飘飘的水雾隔离在身体外，周身就像是有温暖的水流流动，蒸出粉红色的泡泡。

再醒来的时候刘昊然又换了地方，他费力睁开双眼，却被眼前的景致惊到说不出话。

他现在就在东京塔上，不是在室内，而是在室外，周身都是夏季白色的灯光，头顶是皎洁明亮的月光，脚下是夜晚神秘的东京城。他感到很不可思议，就好像在做梦，可是风吹在身上的感觉又太过真实，于是刘昊然往四周走走，才有了实感。

他绕到另一面，忽然看见一个熟悉的身影趴在围栏上，男孩双腿交叠着手肘撑着扶手，月光温柔打在他的发顶，整个人显得软软的。

刘昊然睁大双眼急忙跑过去，男孩听见他焦急的跑步声好像微微耸了下肩笑了，慢慢转过头来。

刘昊然呼吸一滞，他定了定心神，稳稳走到男孩身边，也故作轻松地趴到围栏上。

“你终于醒了。”这是个陈述句，好像男孩早就知道刘昊然在塔上一样。

“我怎么在这啊？”刘昊然没注意到男孩的语气，他焦急地想知道自己究竟是误入了个什么世界。

男孩把右手伸进裤子口袋里掏出了一把钥匙，他把食指伸进钥匙圈里转了几圈在刘昊然眼前晃晃。

“我骑摩托车带你来的呀。”男孩得意地眯起了眼睛，他的眼角有些微微下垂，眯起来就更像是某种毛茸茸的小动物。

可是刘昊然的目光定格在他因为趴着而格外挺翘的臀部上，他的裤子有点太短了，只需微微翘起屁股就会露出一片雪白春光，再加上腿上的枪带，说不出有多么的色情。

男孩见刘昊然就像是个小处男一样盯着自己的大腿根看不由地叹了口气，刘昊然才发觉自己有些无礼了，立马收起目光抱歉地笑笑。

“你还……有摩托车呀，你也是中国来的吗？”刘昊然此刻并不害怕他了，反而更加想了解他。

男孩手伸进衣领里拽出一条玉龙坠子，轻轻地说:“我属龙，在北京出生的时候这坠子就在我脖子上缠着，忘了是几岁的时候被人骗到日本。”

刘昊然觉得他问到了人家的伤心事，刚想要开口道歉，男孩就用手捂住了刘昊然的嘴。

“你不问问我的名字吗？”男孩狡黠地笑了，让刘昊然看清了他嘴角小小的唇洞。

鬼使神差地，刘昊然舔了一口男孩的手心，男孩瑟缩了一下手，像是没想到刘昊然的意外之举。

“你叫什么名字啊。”

-

塔上没有人，刘昊然从男孩的身后环住他，两只手撑在男孩身体两侧，灼热的呼吸打在男孩的左耳，吹得爱心耳环轻轻晃荡。

“我叫张若昀，是个小偷。还有刚刚在路上被追杀的，她们也都是。”张若昀心情似乎更愉快了，说话的语气都轻快起来。

“那你怎么没被追啊？”

“我嘛，我今天还没开始营业啊。”张若昀将自己的屁股翘得更高，和刘昊然的下身紧紧贴在一起，“现在才开始呢。”

刘昊然心里有点犹豫着想要离开，但是身体却纹丝没动，阴茎竟然也诚实地抬起了头，硬邦邦地戳在张若昀的股缝。

张若昀本来就比刘昊然矮上一些，只好翘着脚将屁股贴在刘昊然裆部，裤子实在太短了，裤缝紧紧勒着张若昀的股缝，将下身的形状描摹得清清楚楚。

张若昀微微摆臀蹭着刘昊然的巨物，刘昊然被他撩拨的不受控制地前后摆腰，模拟性交的样子撞击。

刘昊然伸出舌头舔舐张若昀的耳廓，直到把那小而软的耳朵舔成红色他才留恋地离开，在张若昀耳边低沉地说:“你要偷走我的什么东西？”

张若昀呵呵笑了，他的笑声像一串欢乐的小铃铛叮叮铛铛响起来，他的两只葱白的手搭在刘昊然撑在他身侧的手，说:“偷心。”

刘昊然的心狠狠地跳了一下，他猛地伸手拽下了张若昀轻薄的短裤，又一并把纯白的内裤扯下来。张若昀的臀肉被刘昊然抓在手里，肥腻的软肉在刘昊然手中被捏成各种形状，张若昀双手撑着扶手，跟着刘昊然的动作微微晃动。

“你就不怕被抓吗？”刘昊然把手伸进张若昀宽松的水手服下摆揉他的奶子，小小的鸽乳一手就可以抓住，刘昊然吃了一惊，他没想到男孩子也会有这么柔软的胸脯。

张若昀又笑起来了，耸动的发顶蹭的刘昊然下巴痒痒的。

“你舍得我被抓吗？”

“当然不舍得。”刘昊然说罢又紧紧抱住了张若昀，两具躯体紧紧严丝合缝没有一点缝隙。他说不出是什么感觉，他就是鬼使神差地想狠狠占有张若昀，想让他属于自己。

刘昊然将手指摸到张若昀身下隐秘的入口处，那个可爱的入口湿漉漉的，一张一合的好像在等待什么，刘昊然在周围轻轻摸索了几圈便要插入手指，张若昀急忙叫停，手伸到后面推开了刘昊然。

“你想痛死我吗？”张若昀抓着他的两根手指含进嘴里，湿滑的口腔轻轻嘬着，柔软的小舌绕着刘昊然的手指仔细舔弄。很快刘昊然的手指上便沾满了张若昀的口水，张若昀觉得差不多的时候便将刘昊然的手指抽出来，津液带出一条细长的银白细丝，在月光下闪着光又突然断掉。

“对……对不起。”刘昊然反倒不好意思起来，他脸有些微微羞红了，看着自己被张若昀舔的湿亮的手指，他想象着张若昀高温湿热的小嘴包裹着自己的性器，还努力地收起牙齿不敢磕碰的样子。

“可以了。”张若昀又重新翘起屁股，刘昊然便急忙将手指慢慢插进张若昀的后穴内，果然有了唾液的润滑就不再那么干涩，可张若昀还是从嗓子里溢出细细的哼咛。

刘昊然的两根手指仔细地在后穴开拓，时而曲起时而伸直，终于摸到一点小小的凸起，刘昊然下意识使劲地按了一下，张若昀便猛烈地挣扎一下，嘴里发出了咿呀的叫声。

刘昊然猛然明白过来，便又不断地刺激那小小的凸起惹得张若昀喘息不断，方头的小皮鞋在脚下蹭来蹭去，白色的袜子都被蹭下来了一点露出伶仃的脚踝。

刘昊然又塞了一根手指进入，小小的入口紧紧咬着刘昊然的指根，随着手指的动作收缩颤抖。等到内里不再干涩手指进出自如的时候，刘昊然拉开裤链放出自己硬挺的性器，龟头抵在穴口试探。刘昊然猛的抽出手指，小穴正急着挽留便被粗大的阴茎闯了进来。

张若昀的身体里温暖湿润，阴茎一进入甬道，媚肉便紧紧吸附着肉棒按压，刘昊然爽极，不受控地大力快速撞击起来，张若昀敏感点生的浅，于是刘昊然便次次重重撵过张若昀的前列腺，甬道的嫩肉便不住痉挛着高潮，前段也高高翘起，铃口吐出的液体一下下涂在围栏上。

“呃啊……你怎么……不戴套……”张若昀被顶的大半个身子都在外面，幸好他不恐高，否则绝对会晕倒。

“我身体很健康，放心。”刘昊然正在兴头上，他伏在张若昀背上，啃咬着他后颈光滑的皮肤，很快便将那里也舔得水光一片。

“哈……你说我就信啊……”张若昀趴在栏杆上回头看，爱心耳环摊在脸上，在月光下泛出明亮的光。  
  
刘昊然被晃得心神荡漾，他想就地把张若昀干到神志不清，让他那张气人的嘴里只能吐出淫乱的呻吟。  
  
事实上刘昊然也的确那么干了，他大力抽插张若昀湿润的小穴，整根抽出再整根没入，张若昀的屁股窄而紧致，就像只倒过来的桃子，被这么狠狠一番撞击添上了不少的粉红色泽，真就想像个水蜜桃。  
  
张若昀体内也渐渐分泌出液体，被刘昊然的阴茎带进带出，在穴口出打出泡沫，响亮的水声羞得人无地自容。  
  
“慢……啊慢点……”张若昀的手撑不住了，如果不是刘昊然的手搂着他的胸乳将他往怀里按，他可能早就失力掉下去了。  
  
刘昊然见他全身无力向下滑，便使力将他掉转过来，面对面的姿势他就可以看见张若昀的脸，所有表情就可以尽收眼底。  
  
张若昀的腰卡在扶手上，刘昊然将手卡在他的腿窝处举起他的腿，张若昀的另一只脚就只好堪堪点地，全身的重量都放在腰和身后与刘昊然紧紧相连的部位。刘昊然重新顶进去，果然烂熟的穴口贪婪地吸附上来，内里的嫩肉将刘昊然的阴茎吸得更深。  
  
刘昊然这才看清楚张若昀的囊袋根部箍着一个铁环，他的阴茎已经涨得有些发紫却无法释放。  
  
刘昊然有些心疼了，他伸手握住张若昀的性器，边揉边问:“这么勒着不疼吗？我帮你拿下来吧。”  
  
“……嗯……不……对身体好……不能射……太多……”张若昀断断续续地呜咽，前端的快感积攒到极致也不被允许释放，随着刘昊然一下一下轻轻的揉捏更是火上浇油。张若昀额前的刘海早已经汗湿了，随着刘昊然的动作轻轻晃动。  
  
刘昊然心下了然，做张若昀这一行的必定是夜夜笙歌，不想精尽人亡就得忍着。刘昊然不太高兴了，少年心里那隐隐的悸动突然转化为嫉妒，他狠狠捏住了张若昀的龟头，可怜的马眼吐出丝丝清液，却什么也射不出来。  
  
“啊……放……放开啊……”张若昀被刘昊然捏得难受，他不住地扭动着腰，却让刘昊然的阴茎在甬道内乱戳，狠撞上那一点时又忍不住小腹痉挛，但是刘昊然没动，巨大的空虚充斥着后穴。  
  
“你……你快动一动啊……”张若昀眼角挂着一滴眼泪，轻轻用被刘昊然抬起的脚踝蹭他的手臂。  
  
刘昊然握住他的脚踝，发现纯白的棉袜下边还有一圈淡淡的纹身痕迹，他将袜子扯下去些，轻轻舔舐那块带有纹身的皮肤，惹得张若昀的脚趾在皮鞋里面难耐地蜷起。刘昊然随着舌头舔弄的频率九浅一深地在张若昀的湿润顺从的后穴中抽插，惹得张若昀全身不住地痉挛却因为害怕掉下去只能承受着刘昊然的攻势。  
  
“耻しい……”张若昀将手指咬在嘴里，脸红得像是要滴血。组织里的人都会在脚踝上文身以示身份，虽然刘昊然不知道这个纹身的意义，但如此光明正大地拿出来玩弄还是让张若昀感到无比羞耻。  
  
“什么？”刘昊然没听懂张若昀说什么，他停下了动作，疑惑地看着张若昀沉迷却努力保持清醒的脸。  
  
“……羞死了……”张若昀咬着手指含含糊糊地回答。  
  
刘昊然顿时明白过来，他想起了自己看岛国小电影时，里面的女优有的时候叫床也会说这句话。而张若昀说出这句话的感觉又完全不一样，一种强烈的占有欲环绕着刘昊然，促使着他失去理智地大力操干张若昀可怜兮兮的小穴。  
  
刘昊然看着张若昀胸前的蝴蝶结上上下下跳动着有些烦躁，便一把将他的衣服撩到胸脯上面，果然一对奶白挺翘的小奶子跳了出来，刘昊然看着粉嫩的乳尖便“啊呜”一口含了上去，虎牙轻轻触碰着幼嫩的乳孔，舌尖快速地在乳晕上画圈，总之将那小小的一团肉嘬得湿亮无比。  
  
未经触碰的另一边乳头也颤巍巍地硬了起来，在丝丝晚风吹拂下麻痒得要命。张若昀呜呜叫着，鞋跟不断 蹭着刘昊然的后背，不小心将小皮鞋蹭掉了，只好挂在脚尖上摇晃。  
  
“怎么这边也硬了？要我舔舔吗？”刘昊然坏心眼地逗张若昀，本以为他不会回答，但是张若昀却小声地说快点。  
  
于是刘昊然再也不忍耐，他伸手将另一边乳头搓扁揉圆，拉起来又弹回去，张若昀痛呼一声便被刘昊然狠狠堵住了嘴。刘昊然是个无接吻经验的人，他理应不会接吻的，可是现在他却无师自通，连他自己都惊叹于自己吻技的高超。  
  
所以张若昀完全就像是一片被蒸的热乎乎的云，他脑子空空，无尽的情潮将他包围，只有黏糊糊的亲吻和颠簸的水流顶弄得他起起伏伏。  
  
刘昊然又一次狠狠顶上张若昀那一点时，张若昀就像一尾脱水的鱼一样挣扎，他想说话但舌头和口腔全被刘昊然占领，他只是呜呜叫，嘴角留下津液。  
  
刘昊然紧紧扣着他的后脑，感受着张若昀痉挛的穴道带来的极致按摩，他不顾肠肉的反抗，全力冲刺了几下便畅快地射出了股股浓精。  
  
“唔……呜呜……”张若昀还是被他狠狠吻着，张若昀觉得他要背过气去了。  
  
好在刘昊然射完以后便放开了他，张若昀大口喘气，舌头吐出来歪到一边，神志不清地说话。  
  
“射……射进来了……好多……啊啊要……要流出来了……啊啊！”  
  
刘昊然缓缓将自己的性器拔出，同时打开了张若昀性器根部的小环。“啵”的一声刘昊然的龟头便拔出了小穴，堵不住的精液便争先恐后地从一时合不拢的肛口涌出，张若昀的前端也终于得到了解放，酣畅淋漓地射了出来，弄脏了黑色的蝴蝶结。  
  
  
  
  
刘昊然正想抱着张若昀继续亲吻，突然耳边响起一阵刺耳的警报声，他抬头一看空中居然盘旋着几架直升飞机，里面的人又是不由分说掏出枪想要射击。  
  
“什么？他们……”还没等刘昊然说完，张若昀便挣脱了他的怀抱，穿好裤子掏出那把漂亮的手枪跟他们对打起来。  
  
“你究竟是什么人啊！危险！”子弹堪堪擦过张若昀的手臂，刘昊然吓出了一身冷汗。  
  
“你舍不得我被抓对吧。”张若昀好像并不在乎那颗子弹，他绰绰有余地穿梭在弹海里，抛给刘昊然一个诱惑至极的笑容。  
  
“什么意思？”  
  
“不要告诉他们我的名字我的一切，拜拜~”  
  
没等刘昊然反应过来，张若昀已经纵身一跃跳下东京塔，好像有什么东西一闪而过接住他消失在茫茫夜色中。  
  
“张若——”  
  
  
  
-  
  
“张若昀！”刘昊然猛地从榻榻米上坐起来，他脑门儿上全是汗，裤裆也湿漉漉的。  
  
看着眼前熟悉的摆设，刘昊然渐渐清醒过来，他看看自己的裤裆感到有些羞耻，急忙跑到洗手间洗裤子。  
  
“做梦吗……还是春梦……我一天都在想什么啊……”刘昊然一边搓着内裤一边愤愤地想。  
  
电话铃声突然响起，刘昊然又急忙去接电话，他看着“陌生来电”的字样有些犹豫，但还是点开了接听。  
  
“喂？是刘昊然先生吗？我已经到你住的楼下了。”略微低沉的男声从话筒中传来，好听，但是怎么有点耳熟？  
  
“是，你是？”  
  
“我是你昨天晚上愉预约的导游啊，你今天不是要去东京塔吗？”对方的声音带上了点疑问，好像，有点像……  
  
“你叫什么名字？”刘昊然焦急地问。  
  
“张若昀啊，你忘了？”  
  
！！！  
  
刘昊然瞬间爆炸了，难道他没做梦？  
  
“你……你在哪？”  
  
“在门口。”  
  
“等着！我马上来！”  
  
刘昊然慌忙地穿好外套，一路狂奔到楼下，果然看到一个男的背对着站在门口玩手机，这个身影刘昊然太熟悉了，跟梦中的丝毫不差。  
  
听到刘昊然焦急的脚步声，那人缓缓转过身，鼻尖上一点小痣显眼得很，他微笑着伸出右手。  
  
“你好，我是张若昀。”  
  
  
  
-END-   



End file.
